


Prove Me Wrong

by BrokenDoll



Series: Ereri Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Bondage, Curiosity, Don't Judge Me, Help, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oh My God, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, What Was I Thinking?, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDoll/pseuds/BrokenDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren and Levi get into an argument, Eren is determined to prove him wrong at any cost. But when Levi pushes Eren too far, it's up to him to make sure he is alright. </p><p>Alternate summary: I didn't want to go to sleep so I wrote Ereri smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> *HEAVY BREATHING* Did I really just? Yes... yes I did. I've been hesitant to write about this pairing because I wasn't sure I could handle my OTP. Luckily, sleep deprivation has overpowered my common sense so this happened. Sometimes you just need a little bondage in your life I suppose. 
> 
> Feel free to catch me on Tumblr if you want to talk or anything ~ I'm DiaryOfABrokenDoll
> 
> Now, on with the story!

 

It wasn’t an especially eventful Saturday, which left Eren quite bored as Levi was occupied with some task he hadn’t deemed necessary to explain. “It obviously isn’t that important if he can keep it all in some stupid little notebook”, he thought to himself. “Why can’t he just take a break for awhile?”

Eren crept up behind Levi with an unsolicited embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder in an effort to peek at the elusive notebook.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi turned to face the younger man and slammed the notebook shut before any contents could be revealed.

“Trying to get you to pay attention to me.” Eren smiled, squeezing tightly for emphasis as he eyed that mysterious tome.

“Can you stop? It’s kind of fucking annoying.” This conversation wasn’t going at all how Eren had hoped, resulting in a pouty inquiry, “What are you doing that is more important than me?”

That adorable pout stirred an amused smirk on Levi’s face. “Listen brat, unless you want to do my job tonight, I’m busy.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I always have to do all the work while you just lay back and enjoy the ride.”

Eren indignantly dropped the embrace and stared with his mouth agape, struggling for a response to such an unexpected retort. “Wha—S-S-Since when?!”

“How is this news to you?”

“What about last night?”

“I blew you in the shower and I still had to top afterwards. Try again.”

“But before that I still—“

“Calm down. I actually kind of enjoy it. I’m just distracted tonight. I have to take care of a few things before I can give our love the attention it deserves.”

By now Eren was fuming, “You know I hate it when I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic.”

“You should know my sense of humor by now.”

“And you should know I put just as much into our relationship as you do!”

Levi dropped the notebook onto the table next to him and began rubbing his temples in frustration. “Forget it.”

“No, I’m not going to forget it. I’m going to prove you wrong.”

This piqued his interest. “Oh really, how so?”

Flustered, Eren acted instinctually; grabbing a handful of Levi’s hair to pull him into a rough kiss. His body responded with hunger, their tongues battling for dominance between each other’s mouths. There was a point to be made, but remembering that point in their haze of desire presented a clear challenge.

Eren used what little mental clarity he still held to form a quick plan. He gave a sharp bite to Levi’s bottom lip, halting the passion so he could speak “I am going to prove to you that I can take the lead too”.  
Before his partner had time to reply, they were once again entangled in each other. Eren carefully positioned his arms around Levi in order to pull him down the hallway towards the bedroom.  
They hadn’t traveled more than a few feet before Levi asserted his own dominance, slamming Eren against the wall. “What was that you were doing?”

Unphased, Eren pushed his pelvis into his lover, granting them both the glorious sensation of their mounting erections rubbing together; separated by only a few thin layers of clothing. He breathlessly uttered,

“Proving you wrong.” while grabbing Levi by his shirt to drag him the remainder of the way to his final destination.

Even Eren was surprised at how forcefully he threw Levi down on their firm bed. Instantly planting himself in a laying position on top to ensure control. He placed both hands over Levi’s throat and tightened slightly as he brought his mouth up to his ear. Eren gently sucked the earlobe, steadily increasing the intensity until eliciting a slight moan from Levi. “Now I’m going to let go for a moment, and you are going to stay put, got it?” He lessened his neck grip to allow Levi enough freedom of motion to nod. “Good.”

Eren reached over to the drawer in the bedside table to pull out a spare set of straps meant for maneuver gear. This wasn’t exactly their intended use, but this particular set had been torn apart into more pieces that could be safely reattached for use.

Levi was surprised at the boy’s bold move. He forwent the opportunity to take over out of sheer curiosity; thinking to himself, ‘I didn’t think he had it in him. Maybe he’ll surprise me’.  
It wasn’t until binding Levi’s wrists together and tethering him to the headboard that Eren started to feel nervous.

Holy shit, I have no idea what I’m doing.

His hands shook in apprehension but he was determined to demonstrate his masculinity.

“You okay?”

Eren hadn’t realized that he’d frozen for a second.

“I—uh… yeah.” He remained motionless, straddled over Levi’s hips for another moment.

“Shit. Levi, I can’t do this.” He rolled off to the other side of the bed and sat with his legs drawn into his body.

“I’m sorry I just—…”

“What, you can’t take control? The authority is too much for you?”

Eren’s visceral reaction revealed to Levi that he had gone too far. His distressed breathing and visible trembling increased as he looked away, unable to look into the eyes of the lover whom he had let down.

“I thought I could do it and I failed you.”

“Look, Eren—” He began to fiddle with his bindings in his paramour’s distraction.

“No. This is not okay!”

“Eren.”

“I’m pathetic; I can’t even take charge when I want to have sex with you…”

“Eren”

“I should just leave, you deserve so much better than me.”

“Oh my god, Eren would you shut up for one second!”

Levi wrapped his newly free arms around the distraught boy and planted a soft kiss on his check. Catching his breath, Eren composed himself and realized, “Hey, how did you get free?”

“Apparently in my constant haste to get you into my bed, I have failed to teach you the proper art of restraining a lover.” He began lightly sucking around Eren’s jawline, effectively soothing his frazzled nerves.

“How about I give you a proper lesson?”

Eren replied with a sound somewhere between an “Mhm” and a moan. Levi separated his mouth from his lover’s skin. “Lay down, we’re starting at the beginning.”

Eren complied, laying down at the center of the bed.

“First of all,” he purred, “remove your sub’s shirt” He grabbed Eren’s shirt and pulled over his head, tossing the unnecessary garment aside. “If you don’t do it now then you would have to rip it later, and that’s just wasteful.”

He reached over to pick up one of the straps, toying with it playfully. “Now here is where we have a bit of a choice.”

Eren’s pants began to tighten uncomfortably as he watched heichou’s fingers move dextriously through the straps.

“You had the right idea with tying my wrists together; certainly a valid method. However, I find it more effective to separate them.”

Eren didn’t resist his right arm being lifted towards the headboard.

Levi began expertly knotting the leather strap. “Be careful tying your straps. Too tight and you may hurt your partner. To loose, and they may slip free.”

He worked painfully slow, building anticipation with every intentional caress.

“Feel how I tie your left wrist to the headboard. It’s a simple technique; you should be able to remember it.”

Eren closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the intoxicating sensation of Levi brushing against his skin mid-knot.

“Now I want you to resist. Test them out a little.”

Eren pulled against his restraints. “I can’t really move them.”

“Perfect. That’s exactly what we want.” Levi turned his attention towards the sizable bulge showing through Eren’s pants. He placed his palm over the prominence, applying a slight, teasing pressure. “These pants look uncomfortable.”

“They’re really tight” Eren whimpered.

“What do you want me to do about that?”

Eren wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. “Um… take them off?”

Levi removed his hand and repositioned himself for his head to be right at the fly of Eren’s pants.

“Beg.” He demanded.

“What?”

“Did I stutter.”

“Levi, please. I’m so hard and they’re really tigh—oh!” Levi interrupted Eren’s request by rubbing his tongue over the taught fabric.

“Please what, Eren.”

“Please take my pants off.”

“Why?”

“Because… I need you.” Eren’s statement caught Levi off guard. It was so genuine, so mesmerizingly needy. He had planned to torture the boy awhile longer, but such an honest response deserved a reward.  
A carefully placed bite placed his teeth in the proper spot to release the top button. From there it was a simple matter of pulling down the zipper. He seized the waistband of both Eren’s pants and underwear, ripping them off and flinging them to the ground in a single, fluid motion.

Eren inhaled sharply at the welcome release of pressure and looked up at Levi in anticipation.

“Next we have to take care of those pesky legs kicking all over the place. Spread ‘em.”

Eren complied immediately, knowing that the faster he obeyed, the faster he would be rewarded. This time Levi grabbed both straps at once and began wordlessly affixing his young lovers legs to the bed. Every second we wasn’t touching Eren was torture on himself, making concentration almost impossible.

When he was satisfied at Eren’s effective immobility, he seized the opportunity to remove his own clothing. Eren watched, transfixed in fascination. “I thought for sure you would undress slowly to torture me” he cooed in mock disappointment.

Kicking his underwear away, Levi waited until he had crawled over Eren’s body to answer with a terse “I don’t feel like waiting any longer”.

Eren’s heart skipped a beat when Levi’s exquisite lips intertwined with his own. Their tongues performed exhilarating acrobatics as they each aggressively claimed one another.

“You are mine. Remember that.” Levi trailed affectionate kisses down Eren’s neck and chest, making slow progress as he took time to appreciate the electricity pulsing through the body of his beloved.

“Yes… yours,” Eren panted.

Levi used one hand to grasp Eren’s shaft, eliciting a satisfied grunt. He alternated different levels of pressure and began to tongue expertly at his head.

His breathing increasing, Eren fought against his restraints.

“I want to touch you too!”

In lieu of a verbal retort, Levi replied with a playful flick of the tongue and the removal of his hand so he could take Eren’s entire length into his mouth.

“HOLY SHIT LEVI” Eren cried out, desperately grasping at the sheets in pleasure.

Levi couldn’t deny the smile on his face as he pulled back slightly, grazing his teeth down Eren before taking him once again fully into his mouth and sucking. There was something absolutely intoxicating about watching his reactions to every tongue motion. He had learned to read him incredibly well in their time together, a fact that came in handy when giving pleasure.

“Levi…” Eren gasped, “I’m getting really close…” Levi pulled back completely. He would have no problem finishing off Eren this way, in fact he found the taste quite delectable, but that wasn’t what he had planned for this evening. Eren had a short moment to recapture his breath while Levi reached into over to the bedside table for a condom and some lubricant.

They locked eyes, intense gazes dripping with lust. Levi made sure to maintain eye contact as he gradually entered Eren. This moment felt so intimate; he couldn’t miss an instant of watching Eren contort in mounting pleasure.

He began to thrust his hips; gently at first but gradually increasing in speed and strength. Every nerve buzzed with sensations from being within his lover’s body. The view was exquisite; from his position he was able to drink in every thrilling detail.

Sensing his orgasm was imminent, Levi repositioned himself with a deep thrust to hit Eren’s prostate. Eren’s body practically vibrated as he shouted in ecstasy. Levi threw his head back and cried out with primal pleasure, his body reaching its peak simultaneously with the boy.

The two men laid side by side, breathing heavily and gleaming with post-coital sweat.

“That was … sensational!” Eren breathed.

“Obviously, it was us.”

“I’m sorry about… you know.”

“Don’t be. I pushed you too far.”

Eren grinned, “You more than made up for it.” After pausing a moment, he decides to risk the question that had started the whole argument, “So what are you working on in that notebook anyways?”

This time it was Levi’s turn to smile. “That, you will find out next week. And now that you’re tied down I can finish in peace.”

“Next week? Oh! For my birthday?”

Levi’s only acknowledgement was getting off of the bed walking out of the room.

“Oh come on, untie me!”

At this point he was already through the doorway and working his way down the hall, clearly with no intention to oblige that last request.

**Author's Note:**

> *covering eyes* Is it over? 
> 
> I hope that was decent. Please let me know what you thought of it or how I can improve. It's around 6:40am and I haven't slept yet because I literally did this instead, so if there's awkward grammar/spelling things please let me know! 
> 
> And no, Levi didn't bother to get dressed when he left the room. That was not an oversight ;)


End file.
